Kaleido Knight
by leweiss
Summary: Disclaimer: I dont own Kaleido Star and its characters!I only own the unknown characters like Abele and Tomb. Sora found out that there is still a Final Judgment to be a kaleido star. THe judgement changed her life into such a world filled with chaos.
1. Blue Dragon Kaleido Knight

_Note: Bold typed letters are dialogues and italic typed letters are inner ideas of the characters_ _**Title: Kaleido Knight **_

**Chapter 1: Sora doko: The Amazing Final Judgment! Behold the Blue Dragon Kaleido Knight!**

Phoenix Reborn was a success. Layla finally found her phoenix and realize that Sora was the only person she needs in this world. After a month the Phoenix Reborn's success, Mr. Hamilton organized a party for its success and of course for Layla. Everyone in the Kaleido stage was invited even Jonathan. Layla was thrilled about the party because it means she and Sora will have a lot of opportunity to talk. 

"**Here…."** Layla handed the invitation to Sora.

"**Hmm? What's this Ms. Layla? Invitation?"** Sora asked.

"**Yes. My father organized a party for exclusive for Kaleido staff and friends only. It will be held in Boston tomorrow."**

"**ohh! Sounds like fun! So you visited us all the way here just to deliver this Ms. Layla?"**

Layla just smiled and said…

"No…. My father sent the invitations by mail but I wanted to give yours personally. The party will be held for a week. I'm looking forward that we can talk as much as we can. My father already made reservations for all. I hope you don't mind but I was wondering if we can sleep in one room?"

Layla never had those sincere eyes like that while talking. She really did want Sora to be close to her more than anyone else.

Sora just gave her usual appreciative smile. "**Of course… I'd love that Ms. Layla."**

"Ms. Layla? I hope after the party she would call me Layla. I don't to be only your partner or just a friend… I want you to be close to me, close enough for you to be able to call me Layla, close enough for you to need me more than anyone in your life" thought Layla.

A red head girl was running around looking for someone. She saw Layla and Sora talking. She waved her hand and started calling out**. "Sora! Ms. Layla!" **

As soon as she was close enough, she grabbed Sora's arm happily and caused them to spin.

"**Huh? Ohh! Its you Rosetta…"** said Sora with a happy smile.

Layla noticed the closeness of the two and it made her a little bit sad. "Rosetta… her new dance partner…It should have been me…"

"**I guess I have to go now Sora, Rosetta… " **She tried to ignore her feelings.

"**Umm… okay Ms. Layla. I hope to see you soon." **Sora looked at the invitation.

"**See you Ms Layla! C'mon Sora! It's time for practice! I'm so excited."** exclaimed Rosetta and dragged Sora away.

Sora waved goodbye to Layla as Rosetta pulls her excitedly.

Somehow seeing Sora and Rosetta hold hands made her jealous. She regrets noticing her feelings for Sora just now.

-At the airport-

"**Where the hell is Sora? Our flight is soon!"** May Wong screamed out

"**She said she would catch up. When Anna and me knocked at her door she was still not ready. She just woke up!"** said Mia

"**Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be here any moment now. After all it's Ms. Layla's invitation. She won't miss it!"** pointed Anna

"**By the way, why did she wake up late? She knew that today is our flight."** Sarah said as she put her arms around Carlos's. It was a bold move. It made Boss Carlos blush and started coughing as if signaling Sarah that "Hey! It's embarrassing!". It made Sarah giggle in amusement and did not let go.

"**I'll go call her cell phone."** Ken put out his cell phone and called Sora but no one was answering.

They all started to worry when they heard the announcement that it's time to go on board.

The none-talkative Leon suddenly volunteered to stay behind and wait for Sora. That made everyone suspicious but decided that someone should really wait for her but they never thought Leon would volunteer. Ken got irritated and stated the he too will wait for Sora.

"**Is it just me or is it getting hot in here."** stated May Wong

"**WE also feel the tension (sigh)."** Said all of them as they watched Leon and Ken stare each other with serious endeavor to say to each other, "Stay away!"

It took a few seconds of tension and finally …"**Sora can take care of herself. She can catch the other flight in the afternoon. Let's go." said** Boss Carlos commandingly.

"**B…but Boss…!"** Both of the guys were not able to finish because of the sudden scary stare by Ms. Sarah. "**Do as you are told"**

"**huh…..Y… Yes ma'am!"** Both guys saluted in fear. They knew that they shouldn't mess up with the all around karate kung fu etc. expert.

-at Kaleido Stage Dormitory-

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm so late! Oh no! I need this. I need that. What should I bring!"** Sora was in a panic. She wasn't able to pack early because of her busy schedule with Rosetta. "Wait a minute... Where's Fool? I know he's a pain in the butt but I just can't leave him here alone. I'm sure he's in my luggage beside my panties!"

"**Fool!" **Sora was surprised Fool wasn't in her luggage. Maybe he's in Rosetta's she thought.

She decided to leave and just kept in mind that fool was with Rosetta. Just after she locked her door and kept her keys, she heard a murmur… "**Sora… It's time for the final judgment. Come…"**

"**What? Fool? Is that you?" asked the brunette.**

"**It's time for the final judgment… Come on stage…Sora Naegino… the brunette Kaleido Star…"**

"**Stage? What's happening Fool?" **asked the worried Sora. Fool did not answer anymore so she decided to go to the stage.

She was really worried about what fool said. "Final judgment? What did he mean by that?" She entered the stage and observed as she walked towards the center. No one was there.

"**Fool! Where are you!"** She called out.

Suddenly a bright light appeared beneath her feet. The whole stage was enveloped rapidly by darkness. The one that kept her sight clear is the light beneath her. She held her heart in fear. "What's happening?"

"**Are you scared… Sora?"** a familiar voice said. She turned around and was surprised to see her Father standing behind her.

"**Father? Why… why are you…"**

"**Are you scared Sora?" **another voice said. A woman suddenly appeared just beside her father.

"**Mother? What's going on?" **Sora was really puzzled with fear.

"**Come on Sora… Let's go home…" **Her father lift up his hand, signaling an invitation.

"**but…" **Sora looked down sadly.

"**Yes… come with us… come home… You will never feel any pain if you with us now…"**

"**but… I… don't want to… I want to perform here… please understand."**

"**but it hurts… right… Sora… People looking down on you… People leaving you …and giving you a heavy burden with their dreams on your shoulders" **reasoned them.

"**Yes… I admit. That It hurts a lot but… but that's the reason I want to stay… It hurts but it makes mo happy to make them happy. That's the very reason why… why I chose to risk my life everyday… performing... practicing life threatening stunts! It gives me tremendous pleasure to see them, the people around me find hope with in me and my performance!"** She pointed her feelings dramatically that she shed tears as she was saying these lines.

After saying these, her father and mother disappeared without a trace. "Where did they..."she was interrupted by another familiar voice.

"**Sora… admit that you regret it..." **A familiar shape of a woman appeared in front of her.

"**Manami? You're here too…?" **Sora can't help wandering why they were here.

"**Sora…admit that you regret joining the Kaleido stage… regret that you left Japan…regret that you left your family that cared for you…"**

"**Why are you saying that Manami?" **Sora was in a state of shock because of these words.

"**Regret it!" **Exclaimed Manami

"**NO! I wont and I will never! I'm glad that I chose to be here…! I'm glad that I chose this hard road because this is the only way to it! There is no easy way towards your dream! I want this!"**

Right after Sora screamed out her point, Manami disappeared also without a trace. "What's going on? Why do they appear and disappear just like that?"

Sora's sweat dropped in fear. "**Fool! Where are you! What's going on! What do you mean by final judgment!"**

"**Sora…" **Sora was shocked to hear this voice. That voice belongs to the person she idolizes and truly cares for.

"**Ms. Layla…?" **She turned her head and met the eyes of that beloved person.

"**Sora… I have new dream now… I have a new partner now…" **Layla said tenderly.

Sora knew that and it hurts her… a lot. It hurts her that Ms. Layla is not her partner anymore. The Phoenix Reborn was fabulous… she wanted to perform with her forever. She tried hard to hide those tears…

"**Sora…" Layla lifted Sora's face with her left hand. "If you want me… to be with you… all you have to do is ask…" **Layla made eye-to-eye contact with her.

"That's right… why shouldn't I ask her…? Why can't I say to her my true feelings? Am I scared? Am I scared to be rejected? I can't… say it… I can't ask her…"As soon as Sora thought of this. The light beneath her started to fade slowly… and Layla slowly being covered by darkness. Sora started to get scared. She was scared that Layla might leave her alone in this darkness with only little light that was slowly fading away.

"Say it Sora…"

"**I…I… need you Ms.Layla! I want us to be together! I want us to perform together just like back then! Please stay! Don't leave me!"** she screamed with all her heart to express that inner passion.

"**That's all I want to hear…" **said Layla calmly.

Layla's image became sparkles. The light beneath Sora became brighter and spread throughout the whole dark enveloped stage. It was too bright. Sora covered her eyes. "What's happening?"

Suddenly a long blue crystal appeared before her.

"**Sora… you passed the final judgment… Take the crystal and embrace your destiny." **Fool suddenly appeared behind her.

"**Fool? What's this? It feels warm…" Sora's fear fade away as soon as she saw the blue crystal.**

"**It is your crystal… Your gift… Your power…"**

"**Mine…?" **Sora was really fascinated by the crystal. She felt like it was calling her. She didn't understand what Fool meant by power but nevertheless, she touched the blue Crystal. A bright blue light started to envelope Sora like a robe.

"**The crystal of the Blue Peaceful Dragon chose you as its rightful master… Your passion and love for the stage, your good, delicate heart fascinated the dragon! Behold! The Blue Dragon Kaleido Knight!"**

Sora and the crystal became one and the light that enveloped her transformed to an elegant armor…

**To be continued….**


	2. Ecounter Abele, the Thanatos Knight

_ Note: Bold typed letters are dialogues and italic typed letters are inner ideas of the characters _ __ **_Kaleido Knight _**

_**Chapter 2: Shimatta! Watashi wa osoi: The Amazing Mischief of Ken and Leon! Encounter the So-called Abele, the Thanatos Knight! **_

**"Fool, what is this…?"** Sora asked as she examined herself wearing the armor.

**"You passed the final judgment. You are no longer just a Kaleido Star…"** Fool answered

**"What do you mean?"** Sora was very puzzled by such sudden events that had just happened.

**"I think you are late for your flight…"** Pointed Fool  
**"What? Oh my God!"** Sora started to panic and ran hurriedly.

**"uhhhh! Sora! Don't tell me you're going out like that…?"** Fool's nose began to bleed.

After all Sora looks beautiful in that hot sexy armor, plus blue lipstick matches her blue armor.

Sora stopped and began to realize the suit she was wearing.

**"How am I going to remove this thing?"** Sora got more panicked as she was unable to remove the armor.

**"Sora… Relax… I'll help you remove them."** said Fool seductively.

Sora gave it a bad impression. She grabbed Fool and spun him in a throwing position

**"How dare you say things like that when I'm in such a hurry! You pervert!"** She said while smoke came out of her ears and her entire face became red.

**"No…. so…so….ra…ra… I… will… ex…plain…to…you…how…to…re…move…the…ar…mor…using…the…cry…stal…"** He explained as Sora kept on spinning him out of rage. (_Poor Fool_).

When Sora heard that. She stopped spinning Fool mercilessly. **"Well! Hurry up! I'll be late for the flight! You should have said that earlier…" **

**"BUT YOU DID'NT CARE TO LISTEN!" Fool said angrily **

**Sora's sweat dropped. "umm…he…he… Sorry Fool…" **

**"(cough) Now, you are now merged with the crystal. The crystal and you are now one. Follow my instructions carefully… First close your eyes…" **

Sora doubted. **"Make sure you don't do anything stupid or else…." **

Fool just nodded.** "Yes…yes… don't worry I wont. Now hurry up or else we'll miss the flight." **

_"What did you mean we? As usual you're going on vacation with me at my expense." _

Sora sighed and figured that she can't do anything but to follow. She can't miss this flight or else she'll be late for the party, not to mention the hours she will miss with Ms. Layla She doesn't want Ms. Layla to be disappointed. She then closed her eyes.

**"Now, feel the presence of the crystal. Concentrate and command the crystal to remove the armor." **Fool instructed.

Sora followed Fool's instructions carefully. She doesn't want to make a mistake. She felt the presence of the crystal. Her heartbeat was beating with it. She was now sure that the crystal and her are now one. She concentrated and thought about the armor being removed. Suddenly both in Fool's and Sora's surprise the armor disappeared and became little sparks.

**"My…my…my… That was quick. Now, we should get going. I'll explain everything as soon as we get on the plane" **Fool knew that Sora has lots of questions that needs to be answered.

She ran and picked up her things as Fool was sitting on her shoulders.

-At the air port (on the plane)-

**"Where the hell is Sora?"** said May frustratingly.

**"Ohh Sora… Where are you? The plane is about to leave…"** Rosetta was getting very worried. _"Its not like her…" _

**"She never skips practice… so that's why she could not pack her things early plus her schedule is very fixed since she had to help you train." **Ken pointed out.

Hearing that, made Rosetta sad. _"So it was my fault… If I could only train by myself like Sora did…" _

Ken noticed that he shouldn't have said the things he just said. **"UM…..no…no… Rosetta, please don't get me wrong. I don't blame you for that… Sora is high talented that's why she doesn't need too much help to learn… and…" **

Rosetta became sadder.** "So… I'm not high talented…" **She began to make tiny drops from her eyes.

Ken panicked. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings. **"No…no… please don't cry Rosetta… You see…" **

Before he could finish, Mia and Anna stared at him… **"Why don't you just shut up Ken!" **

**"You're just making her feel worse!" **said Marion

**"ooo…o..kay…. I'll shut up…." **_"I didn't mean to hurt her…"** Ken placed himself at the corner. **_

**"By the way, Marion, where is Jonathan?" **asked May.

**"Well, he can't join us… So poor Jonathan is left at home… My dad and I hired someone to take care of him while we're gone" Answered Marion. **

**"Poor Jonathan…" said Ms. Sarah with pity. **

** "We should bring him something on our way back. Right Carlos?" **Ms. Sarah looked at him close in the eye.

Boss Carlos blushed as he noticed that Sarah was too close to him**. "Umm… ye...yes…yes... of course" **

**"heh………" Said all of them with their eyebrows raised. **

**"Ms. Sarah is good at manipulating Boss Carlos I see…" **murmured Leon while making a slight smile.

**"Hey Anna, if they get married, I wonder who will wear the pants in the family?" **Said Anna to Mia. They both giggled as they imagined some scenery. They both came up to one conclusion. **"Ms. Sarah will! Hahahahahaha!"**

**_"Please sit down on your proper sits. We will be taking off after 5 minutes. Thank you." _**The announcement gave the troop especially the two guys such worry.

**"It isn't like her…. What if … "** said Mia

**"What if something happened to her?"** Continued May

**"What if bad guys came… "** Began Marion

**"and prevented her to go here?"** continued Anna.

**"and noticed that Sora was beautiful and tried to rape her…"** Mia added. _(Such wild imagination.) _

The two guys, Leon and Ken started to panic. They both stood up at the same time and went to the door. The stewardess tried to stop them but the guys were at flame of worry, the stewardess couldn't do anything. A cell phone rang. Rosetta were about to follow them but Mia announced that **"Hey its Sora! She said she's at the airport now!" **

Rosetta sighed in relief.

**"That's good news… But… what about those poor guys? **Said Ms. Sarah as she looked at Carlos.

**"Well, I told them to wait… but they didn't listen. It will serve as their punishment…" **Carlos said as he relaxed on his seat.

**"Poor guys… It wasn't their fault. They were just worried about them…(sigh)…"**reasoned Ms. Sarah

**"I know! I'll call Ken…"** Mia presented and began to dial. After a few seconds Ken's cell phone rang…

They were all surprised to hear it. Ken left his cell phone on his seat.

**"You are such an idiot Ken…"** sighed Mia.

**"What about Leon?"** asked Rosetta

**"He doesn't use a cell phone…(sigh)."** Answered Mia

-in front of the airport-

**"Here you go mister." **Sora handed her payment to the taxi driver and started to run as fast as she could, hoping that she'll catch the plane. The airport was crowded. She was having a hard time getting through. **"What am I going to do? I'm ganna be late… oookaaayyyyy! How about this!" **Sora didn't care about the embarrassment anymore. She jumped into the air with her luggage. She jumped over people again and again. The crowd was amazed by her stunts. Their jaws were locked open because of amazement. **"Sugoi…**(means amazing in Japanese)**" **

A little girl can't help to stare at the young Kaleido star. She was the only one who noticed who that person was. She pulled her mama's sleeves to get attention.

**"Mama, mama…. That's Odette…right?" **

Her parents didn't pay attention to her because of their amazement to the brunette.

Thanks to Sora's acrobatic skills, jumping over the crowd was a piece of cake. She saw the customer service and immediately jumped to get there. A man in his twenties was asking for information about his flight at the customer service center. He didn't notice the brunette making her way by her stunts. He noticed that the lady he was talking to was distracted. He turned around and he saw a girl coming.

**"Shimatta!"** Sora exclaimed as soon as she realized that she would fall on someone.

The guy was quick. He was able to spread his arms to catch the brunette.

**"Itai…" **

**"Ouch…" **

They both got hurt. Fortunately for Sora the guy that she landed on was able to reduce the impact for her and of course in return, the guy got most of the impact.

**"Ohhhh! I'm…. So... so… sorry!" **Sora said immediately.

The guy was nice enough to just smile and say, **"It's okay miss…" **

Sora sighed in relief. It's good that she wasn't able to go to anymore trouble. She noticed that the guy was staring at her and found herself staring back. They both share a little moment until Fool interrupted. Fool is just floating in the air beside her.

**"Uh…. Sora…" **

Sora didn't hear him.

**"Uh…Sora… please be aware of your position…"** Fool tried to hide his nose that was about to bleed.

**"What? Huh?"** She looked at their position and realized that its quite embarrassing. He soon followed. They both blushed in realization of their awkward position.

**"How long are you going to keep staring at your predicament Sora…"** Fool couldn't keep his nosebleed.

**"Ahhhhh! I'm so so sorry!" **

**"Ahhh….. I um….. I didn't realize it! I'm sorry miss!" **

They both went away from each other while still blushing. They realized that lots of people were staring at them.

_"This is so embarrassing!"_ Both of them thought and their faces became like freshly picked ripe strawberries.

**"Uhhh… Sora we have to go…"** Fool floated in front of Sora's red face. Actually he just made it as an excuse to see much closer Sora' face blush with embarrassment.

**"Ahhh! Why is this happening to me?"** Sora almost pulled out her hair.

She immediately approached the customer service. **"Is the plane going Boston gone already!" **

The tenant was startled but immediately checked up the schedule. **"Huh? Umm… Please wait Ma'am…No Ma'am the plane is still here. Please hurry up… the flight will be soon…" **

**"Thank you!" **Sora moved fast. She doesn't want her efforts go to waste not to mention the embarrassment she went through.

The guy kept on staring at the Kaleido Star. **"Wow… she's beautiful… and has some skills… I wonder where she's from?" **

**"Hey Abele… are you hurt?" **A voice said.

**"Huh? Oh… It's you…Tomb…" **

A floating little man sat on his shoulders. The little man was wearing long white robe. He had black short hair and seemed to have a pleasing personality. He was also wearing a gold headband with a violet crystal beneath his fine bangs.

Both the guy called Abele and the little man called Tomb was surprised as he violet crystal sparkled.

**"What the? The All-seeing crystal… is reacting … but to what?" **

**"Not to what but to WHOM… It's… the girl…She possesses great power…" **

**"What? It means she's one of them?" **He made a disappointed look in his eyes.

**"No… We shouldn't go to conclusions just yet…She did'nt made any response to my presence. Maybe she is not fully awakened yet… or maybe she's just like you…" **Pointed the little man.

**"Just like me… a Thanatos Knight?" **He found a slight relief hearing that._"If she's like me then… she has to take the same destiny…just like me…" _Thinking of those things made him a little sad for some reason. It's as if he doesn't want her to be one… to be like him.. a so called Thanatos Knight.

-At the plane-

**"Where have you been Sora! We were all worried sick!"** Rosetta didn't mind the other passengers.

**"Straight as always I see…"** Fool murmured.

**"Rosetta, calm down… What's important is that I'm here…" **

**"That's true but…"** They all looked at the seats of those two guys.

**"Where is Ken and … Leon?"** Asked the curious Sora.

**" They went out to look for you…"** Ms. Sarah said with a slight grin.

**"Please take your seats. We will be lifting off. Please shut down your cell phones and observe silence. Thank you." **

**"Oh no! What about Leon and Ken!" **Sora was so worried. After all, It was because of her, the two guys left their seats.

**"Carlos?" Ms. Sarah was also concerned. **

**"I told you… it's their punishment for not listening to me. They can just take the afternoon flight." **

**-In front of the airport- **

**"It's time… the plane left must have already left." **Leon observed his watch.

**"What are we going to do now?" **asked Ken

**"We should first find Sora… we can just go after the afternoon flight…" **

Ken just nodded in agreement.

**"Mama, mama… I told you that brunette is Odette…" **the young girl insisted.

**"She's right honey… Do you remember? At the Kaleido Stage Swan Lake Performance… It was Sora Naegino…" **

**"I guess a _performer_ performs everywhere…." **

The girls parents laughed but was disturbed by Ken and Leon…

**"uhh… excuse us.. but did you say you saw Sora Naegino?" **

**"Yes... just a little while ago… She seemed to be in a hurry… so she jumped over the crowds…" **

The two guys was shocked. Ken tried to calm himself.** "Madam, just how many minutes ago?" **

**"About eight to ten minutes ago." The mother said. **

**"What? So she was able to get on the plane!" Both guys said. **

_"We left the plane for nothing………." _

_**-To be continued… **_


	3. Truth behind Being the Kaleido Star

_Note: Bold typed letters are dialogues and italic typed letters are inner ideas of the characters _ _Discalmer: I don't own Kaleido star and its characters! I only own the new characters like Abele, Tomb, Fritjof, Lainatts and Dalibor! The words Teivel, Daedalus are fruits of my research! Please make comments too! It doesn't have to be compliments just feel free to make comments from your heart! _ **_Kaleido Knight _**

**_Chapter 3: Doshite Sora: The Amazing Revelation! The Truth Behind Being the Kaleido Star!_**

****

_-At the plane- _

****

Sora was sitting beside Rosetta. She just kept on looking outside of the window thinking deeply about what had just happened to her. If only she wouldn't look insane, she would ask Fool about it.

**"Sora? Is there something wrong?"** Rosetta asked. She knew that something was bothering Sora. She wanted to help Sora. She wanted to... at least return the favor for helping her.

Sora's sweat dropped trying to hide her worried face. **"Eh? No…! No… It's nothing… really… I swear…"**

Sora was never a good liar. Anyone can read her like a children's book.

Rosetta made a disappointed face while still looking deeply at the lying Sora.

_"Why wont you let me help you Sora? I thought you were close enough you me to be able for you to lean on me. Am I that weak? If so, then I'm not worthy to be your partner. Maybe, I was never… your… partner…" _

She looked down and tried to hide her eyes that were filled with emotion using her hair. **"I see…"**

Sora noticed the little girl's sad eyes. She knew that she should have said it to Rosetta.

_"Rosetta has the right to know… since she is destined to be a Kaleido Star like me…" _

She decided to ignore Rosetta. She figured that she can't do anything to comfort her right now since it was her that was causing the little girl's pain…

_"I wish Ms. Layla was here… I'm scared… I never felt this fear in my life… What is the truth being the Kaleido Star? Ms. Layla, you're the only one I really trust**… **__I have always relied on you up until now, even if we're now both taking on a different path__." _

_"Fool… You have to explain this to me …all of this… clearly." "Wait a minute…" _As soon as she thought of Fool, she realized that the perverted little man is missing.

**"Where did Fool go?" **She looked around but there's no sign of him.

**"Umm… Rosetta… have you seen Fool?" **She was forced to ask Rosetta. She was worried that Fool was letting out his perverted side again.

**"Huh? Fool? Hmmm…" "Ah! Yes…. He said he would just go to the men's room."**

**Sora was relieved. "Good…" **_"Wait a minute… do spirits use toilet?" _

She was alarmed and went to look for Fool.

_"Fool…! If I caught you doing something weird again! YOU'LL SEE MY DEMON!" _

_-At the ladies Room- _

Fool was sitting at the sink right before the toilet. He didn't hide himself since he knew that Rosetta was busy worrying for the busy thinking Sora.

**"I'm sure she wouldn't notice me for at least a little more time." **

Right after Fool said that. The knob started to turn.** "Wow! This is my lucky day!"**

**"So… here you are…Fool!" **Sora immediately grabbed him. She stared at him with a shrunk scary pupil in her eyes.

**"So…so… Sora…hehehhehe… Please let me explain…"** He was very scared that sweat was dripping all over his head. He knew that Sora will tie him out side the plane… or flush him in the toilet.

**"grrr…." Sora clenched her fist. "You better explain it alright!"**

**"Well… I was supposed to go in the men's room but I turned at the wrong corner so…"** He was trying hard to cover up his perverted intention but just like Sora, he's not a good liar. His French accent gets ruined as he lies.

**"Urusai! Hentai!"** Sora couldn't help herself. She went near the toilet and brought him upside down.

**"ahhhh! Sora no…! no! no! Please haven't done anything yet!" **His sweat started to fall in the toilet.

**"Don't you wanna know the true purpose of a Kaleido Star!" **Fool screamed out.

Sora halt. She turned him upright and moved him closer to her face.

**"What? What is the true purpose of a Kaleido Star?" **

**"Listen to me very carefully… The title Kaleido Star is given to those who are worthy to be chosen as the Kaleido Knight"**

**"A Kaleido Knight?"**

Fool nodded in agreement.

**"I was assigned to find people that have potential to be a Kaleido Knight for the past 1300 years."**

**"Wait a minute… 1300 years? But Kaleido Stage didn't even exist that long…"**

**"Actually, Kaleido Knight is originally called Thelmaburh Knights."**

**"Thelmaburh?"**

**"Yes… in my world Thelmaburh means "desired fortress"…"**

**"Your world? You mean you came from another world?"**

**"Yes… in this Existence there are three worlds. One of them is your world, Earth. The other is my world, Daedalus. The last is…" **

**"The last is?" **

**"The last is Teivel…" **Fool could barely say those words.

**"Teivel?"** Sora was in a state of worry. It gave her quite a scary feeling.

**"The three worlds exist in different dimension but one existence. In short the three worlds exist as a parallel world to each other." **

Fool tried hard to explain it more clearly to Sora. He knew that she couldn't grasp it immediately.

**"So if they exist in different dimension… why are YOU here?**" Sora asked with an eyebrow raised.

**"I told you I was assigned to find worthy people to be a Thelmaburh Knight." **

**"Why?" **

**"You see… your world… Earth, is at the middle of the of Teivel and Daedalus… Every world has its potential energy… Since your world is at the middle of the two worlds that have large amount of different energy… some of the energy of both worlds are transferred to your world." **

**"And?" **

**"And it cost a lot of problems... It cost many lives... Teivel couldn't be contented on what they have. Teivel decided to plot against the two worlds in order for them to have more power. The Leader of Daedalus, Master Fritjof noticed the urge of Teivel for power. He decided to join forces with Earth's Leader Lainatts and defeat Teivel in order to maintain the balance of the three worlds." **

**"Leader of Earth? Lainatts? Sorry… I was never good at history…"** Sora was sweating because of such sudden explanations.

**"He was never written in any history book… He was the leader of an advance civilization… maybe about 5000 years ago. The leader of the so-called Atlantis." **

Sora didn't react. She doesn't know Atlantis… or even it's legend.

**"Teivel's leader, Dalibor was stubborn… he risked his comrades, soldiers citizens and his own world just to attain power. He was too blinded by his lust for power. He failed to foresee the great possibility of losing the battle… losing his life. He made Atlantis a large battlefield. He used the power of the surrounding dimension of Teivel and made a fascinating but fearsome armament, the Thanatos Crystals for his soldiers. It almost gave him sure victory but Master Fritjof used the same process and made the Thelmaburh Crystals … Since the surrounding dimension of Daedalus was weak… Master Fritjof concentrated the energy into four crystals only, so that at least the power concentrated in the four crystals will be stronger than the numerous Thanatos Crystals. The Thelmaburh Crystals were assigned to four talented soldiers and they were called Thelmaburh Knights. Although the Thelmaburh Crystals were a lot more powerful than the Thanatos Crystals, it was still hard for Earth and Daedalus to win because of the great number of Thanatos Crystals. The Thelmaburh Knights, in order to win the battle, sacrificed their own life to give the crystals the ability to evolve into much more powerful armaments. Dalibor was killed and Daedalus, together with Earth attained victory but thecasualties was inevitable… Lainatts died defending her daughter and Atlantis was not able to stand the great amount of energy concentrated to its territory. The Atlantis sunk at the bottom of the sea… Master Fritjof… lost his body rescuing Lainatts' daughter from the sinking Atlantis but successfully kept his conscience alive together with Lainatts' daughter." **

**"The war was long over… so why bother find a Thelma…whatever it is called?"** Sora couldn't pronounce it properly because of disbelief.

**"It was because of hatred… the great hatred left undying by Dalibor… He was determined to take back the time that was stolen from his life… He continued to live in other people… to get pieces of Thanatos Crystals. After successful efforts, he was able to make use of the found Thanatos Crystals and make a body of his own but still could not make the desired body he wants… He is… determined to make his full comeback… That's why… I was sent here… to prevent it from happening. The only way to stop it is to find worthy people to handle the Thelmaburh Crystals." **

**"Wait a minute… why choose stage performers?" **

**"No... Not stage performers but Acrobatic performers… I thought looking for warriors, knights and barbarians will satisfy the crystals but I was wrong! Knights are too proud, warriors lack determonation and barbarians are VULGAR! You could just imagine what i have been through with those guys!" **Fool got irritated as he remembered his experience specially with the barbarians...

_" One of those barbarians even tried to eat me up!" _Thinking of it made Fool look like a victim of animals.

**"It took me several years before I realize it. Acrobatic performers meet the criteria of the Thelmaburh Knights. Skill, discipline, love, determination and passion… it all exists in acrobatic performers but not all… so I had to search harder… I met those who have potentials but they failed… it's either they lack determination, love, passion or failed the Final Judgement." **

Sora held herself in disbelief. **"In me…one of the Thelmaburh Crystals… me a Thelma…" **

**"No Sora… I revised it… Its called… you are called Kaleido Knight!" **

**_-To be continued…-_**


	4. The Start of Destiny

ï»¿ Trina Normal Trina 2 0 2006-06-24T11:31:00Z 2006-06-24T11:31:00Z 8 2951 16823 140 33 20659 9.2720

Note: Bold typed letters are dialogues and italic typed letters are inner ideas of the characters

_Discalmer: I don't own Kaleido star and its characters! I only own the new characters like Abele, Tomb, Fritjof, Lainatts and Dalibor! The words Teivel, Daedalus are fruits of my research! Please make comments too! It doesn't have to be compliments just feel free to make comments from your heart!_

**Kaleido Knight**

_**Chapter 4: Kanarazu: The Amazing Party! The Start of Destiny!**_

_-At the airport (Boston)-_

"**Hmmmmmmmmmmmm……… at last we're here!"** Ms. Sarah stretched herself. She has a good sleep since she made Boss Carlos her teddy bear.

"**Ms. Sarah… you must have had a good rest…"** Said Mia

"**Yes! It's all thanks to my temporary teddy at the plane!" **

"**Temporary teddy?"** Anna and Mia wondered.

Sarah just giggled and stared at Carlos' Red adorable smoking face.

The gang looked at their Boss that was now a twin of steamed tomato. "**ohhhhhhh! We get it! (laugh)"**

"**(cough) C'mon… We're going to be late…." **Boss Carlos said, avoiding the embarrassment.

"**I'm excited to see Ms. Layla!"** May didn't care about the other people who were staring at her while shouting about Ms. Layla.

May maybe insensitive often but she immediately noticed Rosetta's unusual sad eyes.

"_What's wrong with her?"_ She decided to leave her alone and just ask Sora about it instead. Although she was not used to talk to Sora, she still approached her

"**Sora… huh?" **She noticed that something was also wrong with Sora. Sora's eyes had no spark at all unlike back then whenever she performs…whenever she will meet Ms. Layla. "_What's wrong?"_

Sora was very confused about what Fool said. She didn't want to be a knight and fight. She just wants to perform on stage, make people happy and hear their praises.

May observed the two with worried eyes. She never saw Rosetta and Sora sad like this.

"_Sora, Rosetta… what's wrong? Are you guys having an argument? It can't be! With the personality like Sora's and Rosetta's care for her… IMPOSSIBLE!" She just can't believe that Sora and Rosetta were having a problem_

They all continued to walk. May served the two more. She noticed that the two were not looking at each other. It's as if the two are avoiding each other.

Meanwhile, Fool is on Sora's shoulder. He also noticed the two star's unusual expressions.

"_Rosetta is like Sora… and like HER… She needs to know the truth but not now."_

"**Hey…Sora…"** Fool murmured carefully so that Rosetta won't notice.

"**Hm? What is it?"** She asked without even looking at Fool.

"**You're thinking about telling her huh…"**

Sora was surprised. She never knew that Fool could read her so much. "**I guess we've been together for quite a while now…"**

Sora glanced her eyes towards Rosetta. "**Yeah… I' am… Look at her Fool… She's"**

"**Disappointed…"** Fool added.

"**I want to tell her what's bothering me but… she's a future Kaleido Star… She is also destined to become like me. It's not yet the time to tell her. Am I right Fool?"**

Fool agreed. "**But you should comfort her… at least…"**

"**How?"**

"**I' am sure Rosetta will understand… that you still can't tell her…"**

"**You're right…" **Sora gave a beautiful but rare smile at Fool.

"_Hm? What's that smile for? I wish she's always like that to me"_

Sora sighed and said "**You know fool…you're a good adviser **(giggle)**. Why can't you be like that instead of reading your scary tarot cards and your weird crystal ball? Sometimes you just have to say what you think and what you feel w/o those peripherals."**

Fool just ignored Sora because of a sudden flash back.

"_I did that once… but that once gave me a scar in my heart that will never heal… I lost a very important person because I relied on my feelings… That once cost me that very special person"_

Sora approached Rosetta and held her hands. Rosetta blushed by the sudden touch of Sora. They were now walking side-bys-side, holding each other's hands. Rosetta tightened her grip to Sora's hands.

"**Rosetta, I'm sorry if I can't tell you…"** said Sora with a mild voice.

"**I understand… I'm sorry if I 'm not strong enough."**

Rosetta almost cried out loud saying those words.

Sora was taken aback by Rosetta's words and suddenly gave the auburn haired girl a firm embrace.

"**NO… it's not that Rosetta…"**

Rosetta was stupefied by Sora's action. She never thought Sora would hold her like that.

" _Sora… I could melt in your arms"_

"**Rosetta if you become a Kaleido Star… then I'll tell you…" **Said Sora as she tightened her embrace.

Rosetta moved her arms to return the tight clasp of Sora.

"_I will become a Kaleido Star… For sure…" _"**Thank you… Sora_."_**

May was relived as she watched the two hug each other but she figured that it's not very becoming of girls to hug in front of many people especially this side of the United States**. "Hey… How long are you going to make that mushy scene huh?"**

"**May's right… Sora, Rosetta, everyone's watching." **Marion said.

"**Eh?" **Sora dazed.

She remembered her just recent embarrassment at the other airport and here it goes again. Everyone was watching them. Some even murmured, "**They're a cute couple."**

Sora heard it and thought,

"_Why do they think like that? Wait a minute we're in Boston, Massachusetts …where gay and les…lesbian relationships are…(dingdong) LEGAL…"_

Sora started to panic but saw Rosetta comfortably hugging her. She didn't want to push Rosetta away so she carefully murmured to Rosetta,

"**Uh… Ro…Rosetta we have to go now. We shouldn't keep Ms. Layla waiting."**

It took a few more seconds before Rosetta released her. "**Yes… We have to go!"** She said with a smile. Seeing that smile made Sora's heart at a little ease.

She may have released Sora from the embrace but she held Sora's arm so that Sora would be close to her as much as possible. They all continued to walk. Rosetta didn't mind the people staring at them. She didn't care. Meanwhile, Sora was having a hard time dealing with the people watching them but she just cant push Rosetta away.

"_Oh man! This is so embarrassing…"_ She thought as she made a funny crying face.

_-Outside the airport-_

"**Wait here. I'll go see them…"** A lady said to her obvious driver and steeped out of the luxurious looking van.

"**Yes, Ms. Layla" **replied the driver.

She walked into the airport_. "I guess, I'll see Sora again. Sora, this coming night is special… I will be true to you…"_

_-In the airport-_

"**I'm so excited!"** exclaimed Mia.

"**Me too!" But I wish Jonathan was also here…"** Marion said as she drag along her luggage.

Her dad suddenly carried her on his shoulders and dragged her daughter's luggage with his.

"**Don't mind it too much. I'm sure Jonathan would prefer you to have fun than think about him all day."**

Marion's disappointed face couldn't be changed that easily but as she observed a lady in red short skirt and wearing a white long sleeve blouse, she suddenly made a bright face.

"**Hey look!"** Marion pointed at the lady. "**It's MS. Layla! She's here!"**

All of them glanced towards the direction Marion was pointing.

"**Hey you're right!"** Anna said as she began to wave. The gang followed and waved.

Layla noticed them immediately thanks to their waving. She was very excited about the party and of course to see Sora. As she walked forward, she observed the brunette and it gave her a lot of pleasure in her eyes. Her heartbeat started to pump faster. Her breathing started to become irregular. If she wasn't trained to be compose at all times, she would have run and give Sora a very tight embrace.

"_At last… this night I will make sure that my feelings, her feelings our relationship, everything will be cleared and settled."_

An immeasurable happiness covered her very personality but she noticed something that erased all those wonderful feelings away. She saw Rosetta and Sora close, very close to each other. It almost tore her heart that she held her chest with a grip that almost ruined her well-ironed blouse.

"_Why…? Why are they so close like that…?"_

Her face that was filled with joy became a face full of irritation. She didn't want them to notice her sudden change of mood. She avoided looking at them. Actually, her action made a little comfort to her. Ignoring the closeness of the two made it a little easier for her but it didn't change the fact that knowing Sora holding someone tears her whole identity.

Sora together with Rosetta approached Layla.

"**Ms. Layla? Did you come her to pick us up?"** Rosetta asked while still holding Sora's arms tightly close to her chest.

"Ms. Layla didn't look at them. "Yes." It was all she could say. If she would say more, she may not be able to hide her feelings.

"**Ms. Layla… You just don't know how happy I' am to see you."** Sora said it tenderly.

Layla expected those words but she didn't know how good it would feel to actually hear those words from Sora. She couldn't help but to turn her head and look at the person she truly cares for.

She saw it. She saw those beautiful honest and passionate eyes. Seeing those eyes made her feel like her whole body was in flame.

Rosetta made a curios face as Sora started to remove her tight embrace from her arms. Sora gave Rosetta a look saying,

"_Let go of me for a while… Rosetta." _Rosetta nodded. She understood what Sora meant and released her.

As soon as Rosetta released her, she took a step forward making the distance between them only inches apart.

Sora gave Layla a smile and that made her blush instantly. She was dazed and lost to her feelings for Sora. Her blush became ore intense as she realized that Sora was holding her tight in her arms and the brunette's face was leaning on her shoulder.

She could just faint right then and there.

"**Ms, Layla…"** Sora tightened her embrace. "**I have something to tell you… You're the only one I can trust on this."**

Layla got a little serious as she heard the voice that was enveloped by tremble. She realized that Sora needs her for something important, very important

"_Sora never tremble like this… unless…unless something big is on her shoulder."_

"**Yes. We have a lot of time… I have already reserved a room for the two of us." **Layla said it with strong confident personality. She knew that Sora needed someone strong to lean on.

"**Thank you, Ms. Layla." **Sora was truly grateful. She found a little relief hearing that voice filled with confidence.

She needed that strong shoulder, a strong shoulder that can only be provided by Layla.

_-At the van-_

All of the gang except Leon and Ken of course, enjoyed talking about the coming party. Everyone was so excited that they didn't notice Sora's unusual behavior of quietness. She just kept on looking outside the window while Layla was sitting beside her. Layla was also troubled. She was very curious about Sora's problem.

"_What is it Sora? What's wrong? I'm sure it's something big… You wont be like this if it as bearable. You wont let anyone know unless you admit to yourself that you can't do it without support."_

"**Boo!" **Anna suddenly appeared between Sora and Layla wearing a silly looking mask.

"**Ahh!"** Sora cried out with a gross face.

"**Why are you wearing that silly mask?"** Layla asked while keeping her composure.

"**Well, of course to have fun teasing! Ms. Layla, by the way, where are we going?"**

"**Yeah! You haven't told us yet…" **Mia added. All of the gang looked at Layla hoping to hear the answer as well.

"**My dad reserved a whole resort for us…"**

"**Woah…….."** All of them was in a state of amazement.

"**Wait a minute…where… is Ken and Leon?"** Ms. Layla looked around.

"**They were left behind… but don't worry. They'll catch up."** Sarah answered.

"**Left behind…? Why? What happened?"**

"**Well, Sora here, took so long to get to the airport and when the plane was about to leave, the poor guys decided to look for her. As a result they're the ones who was left behind…(sigh)" **May explained.

Layla turned her head towards Sora gesturing "**Why where you late?"**

She avoided Layla's eyes and stood quiet. Layla immediately thought that it was the problem Sora was talking about.

"_I see…but what could have possible happened?" _She couldn't keep herself from being curious.

At the back of the van, Rosetta and Marion were sitting beside each other. Rosetta was thinking deeply about what Sora was keeping from her. On the window beside Rosetta, Fool was sitting there cross-legged.

"**Don't worry Rosetta, if you become a Kaleido Star then she, no, WE will tell you. As of now be contented of what you know." **Fool said with an effort to comfort the auburn haired little girl.

Rosetta glanced at Fool with a little irritation in her eyes. "**You know something about it? Why can't you tell me now?"**

"**If I tell you now, you will probably leave Kaleido Stage and you may not be able to bear it."**

"**I see…" **Rosetta figured out that it's a waste of time asking Fool. If Fool says not yet then not yet or else her life and her dreams will be on a delicate line between success and failure.

"Rosetta, who are you talking to?" Marion asked.

"**(sigh) I'm talking to a spirit…"**

"**Spirit? What spirit?"**

The van stopped, signaling the crew that they were already at the resort.

"**C'mon we're here…"** Rosetta avoided answering Marion and stoop up.

"**Wait a minute! What spirit?"**

"**I was just talking to myself." **she said as she walked to step out of the van.

"**Here we are, the Hamilton Resort." **Layla introduced.

They where all overwhelmed by the place. They couldn't even say anything.

"**It's now 4:30 pm. The party will start at exactly 9:00 pm…"** a man said from a far. It was Mr. Hamilton.

Boss Carlos approached Mr. Hamilton and shook hands with him. "**Thank you for your generosity."**

"**It was my pleasure. Now, all of you pick any room you want. The whole resort is reserved for all of you!"**

"**Yahoo!" **All of the crew was very pleased.

Layla held Sora's hands and made a gesture, "_Do you want to talk about it now?"_

Sora nodded. Since it will take a few more hours, they all decided to take a little rest.

_-In Layla and Sora's room-_

Both Ladies were sitting on the couch while having a cup of coffee. They were both quiet as they carefully pick a timing to say the things that needed to be said.

"**So, what where you…"** Both of them started.

They lose their confidence, thinking that then may become inconsiderate of the other's feelings. Layla figured that if she tell her now, Sora might gave a harder time. Layla decided to listen to Sora first before she tells her about it.

"**Sora, what… what were you going to tell me?"** Layla began.

Sora took a deep breath and started "You wont believe me if I tell you… but you're the only one I can talk to about this… You see… Fool explained that…"

_-At Rosetta's room-_

"**(knock) (knock) Rosetta? Are you sure you're going to be fine alone?" **Mia asked.

"**Don't worry! I can take care of myself…"** Rosetta responded.

Rosetta lay on her bed, closed her eyes and thought deeply about being a Kaleido Star. Fool, meanwhile, was just staring at Rosetta and thought,

"_Even in the next life, you were still destined to be a Thelmaburh Knight. I wonder… I wonder if you can be one this time…" _Fool sat the window looking at the sun that was about to set.

"**I will not let my feelings hinder again… I swear… I wonder what would Sora have done if she were in my position back then. What am I saying? She would have definitely found a way to save a very important person…"**

_-In Layla and Sora's room-_

"**It's unbelievable… Did Fool really meant that?"** Layla was in a shock. She never thought a Kaleido Star is destined to be a knight.

"**Yes and as I said one of the four Thelmaburh crystal is in me. Ms. Layla, I don't know if … if… I can accept this… I only wanted to perform on stage not to fight a war that is not even known to this present world!"**

Sora began to cry as she shouted those words. Layla moved closer to Sora and grabbed her body towards her own.

" **Don't worry… Everything will be fine… I will… I will… definitely be by your side. I was also destined to be a Kaleido Knight right? All I have to do is to over come this broken shoulder and my own self, and then I can be like you and stay by your side…"**

Sora was surprised to hear those words. She didn't want Layla to become like her; She wants her to live a normal life. Sora released herself from the firm embrace and looked at those blue eyes with anxiety.

"**NO! What are you saying! I don't want you to have this kind of life! Life is at stake! If you become like me then you… you may lose your own life!"**

Layla lifted her right hand and caressed Sora's cheek from right to left.

"**I know, but as long as I can be with you, as long as we stay together I don't mind sharing even death…" **

"**Eh?" **Sora was really shocked.

Layla murmured gently, "**I love you… Sora…"** She closed her eyes and slowly moved her head forward. She pressed her lips to her beloved brunette but she was not contented. She forced her own body forward. The brunette still could not make any reject because of unanticipated actions of Layla. As a result, they end up laying on the couch while taking time exploring what the on going kiss meant.

Layla felt that Sora was not returning her kiss. She decided to pull back but to Layla's surprise, Sora pulled her back to have another breath taking kiss. The kiss lasted for a few seconds. Layla pulled away but kept her eyes at Sora's. It gave her a sudden regret as she saw those watery eyes of Sora.

"_Why… of all times did I do this to her? Why now, when she's on a bed of nails?"_

"**I'm so sorry Sora... I shouldn't have done this now…"** Layla looked away and sat up right on the couch.

"**Ms. Layla…" **Sora stoop up and held her chest with a blush on her cheeks.

"**Ms. Layla…I said before that you're someone, someone really special. It still hasn't change… but this event was really sudden… Please let me think about it first…"**

Sora walked towards the door and reached for the knob.

"**I understand…Sora."** said Layla with a disappointed voice.

"**But I…that kiss… I didn't dislike it."** Sora murmured and stepped out.

That statement gave Layla a tensed look with a blush. "**I guess my timing wasn't that bad."**

-It's already 9:00 pm-

Mr. Hamilton organized the party well. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. A well built sound system for karaoke, first class food, the warm pool full of petals and of course disco.

Mia and Anna was dancing. They seemed to be a good pair of dance partners.

"**Do you think Ken and Leon will get here before this ends?"** Mia asked as Anna spun her around.

"**Don't worry… the party will go on for a week but I guess… they'll miss the first night."**

"**Too bad… the first night is always the best."**

Anna and Mia chose to forget about Ken and Leon and just dance all night long. All of them were having fun except Rosetta, Layla and Sora. Rosetta just sat near the pool and watched the others play in the water. Layla, meanwhile, just kept staring at the dark night sky. Both the girls were thinking of the same person, Sora.

"_Sora, I'll be worthy to be your partner. I swear"_ Rosetta said to herself and took a sip of her drink.

"_Sora, am I worthy for you?"_ Layla asked to herself.

The young girl swore to be worthy while the other was questioning if she is worthy. Both ideas were contradicting but both of those thoughts end up with one question. "_Where is SHE anyway?"_

_-At the top of the Hamilton Resort Hotel-_

Sora was there, lying alone while watching the moon that shines before her.

"**You know, you can just give back the crystal if you don't want it." **A familiar voice said.

Sora knew who it was. She immediately answered, "**Why don't you take it now…? I don't want this…"**

Fool floated in front of her**. "I cant… because it's still merged with you… If you really don't want it, the crystal itself will detach from you."**

Sora closed her eyes and replied**, "Then it means… I want it…"**

Fool didn't answer. He knew that the brunette was still unsure of herself.

"**You know… a part of me… a part of me dislike this crystal but also a part of me wants this, no, not the crystal but the destiny it will lead me to. It's as if a greater part of me wants to use these skills, this power to do a greater good which maybe enables me to embrace this crystal."**

As soon as Sora said those words her body started to glow with a blue light. She noticed that her body began to feel warm and light. She opened her eyes and saw her body floating in the clouds.

"**How… did…"** Sora was interrupted by Fool.

"**The crystal, the blue peaceful dragon crystal embraced you with its wings."**

"**Wings?" **Sora noticed a blue feather fell in front of her, She looked behind her and she was shush in awe. She saw herself with blue bright wings…

_**To be continued**_


	5. Sora's Reconsideration

_Note: Guys… I'm so sorry for a late update… My computer is jammed…The next chapter may take more time. Please bear with me. The Bold typed letters are dialogues and italic typed letters are inner ideas of the characters. The italic and bold typed letters are telepathized ideas._

_**Chapter 5: Tamerai! The Amazing Abele! Sora's reconsideration**_

_-At the top of a building, not too far from the resort-_

A man in a black sports wear noticed the blue light in the sky. He had a nice gelled hair with blonde bangs and the rest was silky black. He had a nice posture with nice broad shoulders. He was wearing a piece of silver earring on his right ear. His blue eyes reflected the blue light in the sky. It was the man that Sora met in the airport.

"**What is that?" **Asked abele.

A little man floated and examined the light. The crystal on his forehead reacted to it.

"**That is an… awakening"**

"**An awakening of a…"**

"**Thelmaburh Knight…"**

"**So, my destiny begins here huh?" **Abele smiled with a little irritation from his face.

"**What do I do with it?"** Abele asked.

"**Eliminate it…"** Tomb answered with such a formidable expression of seriousness.

Abele's body started to glow. His body was covered by dark aura and soon armor replaced his fine clothes.

"**Understood."**

Right after he said that word a pair of black wings appeared. From his back, a single flip of those astonishing but fearful wings made him rise and ride the wind. He flew towards the blue light.

_-In the sky on top of the Hamilton resort-_

"**This is amazing…" **Sora was covered entirely by amazement.

"**These wings serve as a proof that you accepted your destiny."**

As soon as Fool finished, his eye in his mask started to glow\

"Fool your eye in your mask… It's glowing…" 

"**Sora! Use your armor! Now!" **Fool got very panicked.

"**What? Why?" **Sora was so innocent of the danger that was about to approach her and maybe to her friends as well for the Hamilton Resort was about to be changed into a battle field of a war that was never known.

"Just do it!" Fool commanded. 

Sora nodded although she still didn't know the situation. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Sora communicated with the blue crystal that was merged with her. She felt its heartbeat that was pumping together with her own. The light that surrounded her became more intense that the clouds reacted to it by dancing with the flow of its power. After a few seconds, the armor enveloped her body successfully.

Abele , as he flew towards the blue light felt an unknown power that suddenly enveloped the sky. The power he was feeling was getting stringer as he minimized the distance between him and the blue light. He then knew that he had no choice but to fight.

"**I have to…. This is the reason I exist…"** He said to himself.

Sora successfully wore the armor but she was still curious why fool was in a panic.

"**Fool what's wrong?"**

Fool noticed a black knight approaching he knew that it was a Thanatos knight.

"**Sora, prepare yourself. It seem like destiny is in a hurry."**

"**What?"**

Sora noticed that Fool was watching something from behind her. She turned around and saw something, someone enveloped in black aura that was heading towards them.

"**What could it be?" **She murmured to herself. The dark aura soon turned recognizable.

"**No… Who is it?" **She realized that it was not a thing. It was someone.

"**It seems like I'm getting close. Who is that?" ** He narrowed his sight to see who.

"**Wait, a girl?" **He recognized it immediately. The shape of the body and the long hair that resembles of course a female.

Abele reached the ideal distance and stopped. The distance between them was small enough for them to recognize each other.

"**That brunette…." ** Abele was in disbelief.

"**That guy…" **Sora said in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Sora. "I should ask you the same thing…" 

"_That guy. It was the guy Sora met in the airport. So, he's one of them but why didn't my eey reacted that time?" _Fool thought.

"**Don't tell me you're a Thelmaburh Knight…" ** Abele couldn't grasp that such a girl would be his enemy.

"And you are a…" 

"**Thanatos Knight…He is a Thanatos Knight…" **Finished Fool.

"So it means …no…. he is…. An enemy?" 

"**Abele_. There is no time for hesitations. Do your purpose!" _**Tomb telepathized.

Able seemed to be bothered be the word purpose. It kept echoing I his mind. He was then determined to serve his so-called purpose. He raised his right hand as if to grasp something in the cold air of the night.

"I'm sorry… but I have to… I have to…" 

From his arms to his hands, traveled a black current of dark energy. Out of t hose current, a sword shaped thing was forming. Fool realized what he was doing and immediately instructed Sora.

"Sora! Again! Concentrate again! Ask the crystal to lend you its armament!" 

Sora was stunned. She didn't know what to do.

"**Sora!" **Fool screamed.

Abele with the help of the Thanatos crystal;, made a black sword.

"**I have to….I have to kill you…"**

Abele moved into a thrust position. He didn't attack immediately. He may have been thought of basic strategies in fighting. He was picking a right timing or he must have just wanted to give the stunned brunette a chance to defend herself.

He waited patiently for a few moments. He waited for Sora to put out the crystal's armament but to his irritation Sora didn't move an inch.

"**C'mon! What the hell is wrong with you? Defend yourself!"**

Sora heard him clearly but still couldn't bring herself to fight him. She looked up. She stared at the night sky.

"**Do I really have t o fight…? Do I really have to kill…" If so then…"**

Sora's body started to lose its bright glow. The gents were surprised to see the light of brilliant blue slowly fade away.

"**Sora… why now…?" **Fool whispered.

Abele stood upright. "**Why? Why did she detached herself from the crystal?"**

As she slowly lose her light, At the same time she slowly descended. The crystal may have been nice enough to safely let down Sora on the rooftop. The crystal moved out of her body.

"**Thank you for your understanding…" **She said to the crystal.

The crystal, instead of fading away, transformed to a long elegant piece of earring. It attached itself to Sora's right ear.

"**What?" ** Sora was in awe.

Fool descended and observed. "_The blue crystal doe not wan to recognize anyone as an owner but Sora."_

"**Sora… the crystal decided to stay with you for a while.""**

"**Why? I already rejected it."**

Abele, meanwhile, thought of withdrawing but Tomb insisted of killing her.

"**_Abele, the crystal is still with her. She is still a future threat. You must eliminate her."_**

"**_But she doesn't want to fight." _**Reasoned Abele.

"**True, but based on my experience, those who doesn't want to fight are blessed with significant power."**

"**Significant power?"**

"**Just do it." **Tomb commanded with a hard voice.

He didn't want to kill the defenseless brunette but he didn't have a choice but to follow the order. After few seconds of hesitation, he went down the rooftop.

_-to be continued-_


	6. Tears of Grief

**Chapter 6: Death! Amazing Rampage! Tears of Grief!**

-At the party-

Layla was looking for Sora. It seemed she was in a little worry. Also, Rosetta was looking for the same person and was worried for not even seeing the shadow of the brunette. As they both wonder around looking for Sora , they accidentally bumped on each other.

"**ahh!"**

"**huh?"**

"**Oh It's you…" They both realized**

"**Sorry about that Ms. Layla."**

"**Don't worry I wasn't looking either."**

"**Hey have you seen Sora?"** The question came out of their mouth at the same time.

Both girls felt a little uneasiness. Is it jealousy?

They figured that they wouldn't find Sora without any help. The entire cast was having fun so they have no choice but to ask each other's help.

"**Uhm… Rosetta…"**

"**Yes…"**

"**Why don't we look for Sora? Maybe she's at the rooftop."**

"_**We…?"** _ Rosetta was in a little shock.

"_As long as iy will help. Why not?" _Both of the, thought.

-At the rooftop-

As soon as Abele set his foot on the rooftop, he raised his sword. Energy was coming out of it. The kaleido star didn't even budge an inch to defend herself.

"**Sora! Have you gone mad!? You're going to get yourself killed!"** Fool was really worried.

"**But …" Sora was still hesitating. Why would she fight him? She felt that it wasn't right** to fight him, kill him.

Layla and Rosette took the stairs. They saw the door leading to the rooftop, unaware of what was happening.

"**No! Sora!"**

Both of the girls heard fool's voice. They were scared but didn't waste time thinking and opened the door. Their eyes widened as they saw the scenery that almost tore their hearts apart. Tears slowly came down their cheeks. They saw it, the sword pierced in Sora's body; blood dripping on to the floor. They couldn't say anything. They were stiffed by the awful scenery.

Abele pulled out his sword from Sora's body. She collapsed on his armor. His face expressed regret. He held Sora so that her body wont fall. He looked at his hand that was full of blood and clenched his fist because of grief.

"**What… have… you done?"** Layla's lips murmured.

Abele was shocked by the sudden presence of the blonde**. "Who are you?"**

"**What have you done...?" ** More tears came out of Layla's eyes as she stared at Sora's bloody body.

Abele saw the sadness and hatred in Layla's eyes that made him feel more the pain about what he had done.

Fool didn't notice Layla and Rosetta not until his mask started to glow.

"**What? Why is the red crystal reacting? But WHO?" **He turned his head and saw Layla's body glowing with red light. **"She is still… a candidate…after all."**

Soon the red crystal appeared above Layla with massive energy that it caused the air around them to react. The thanatos knight couldn't believe that another enemy came, another enemy to kill, another girl to kill.

Layla murmured something that almost the air couldn't hear. **"Bring her back…"**

"**Sora wa kaesu!" ** Layla shouted with rage.

The red light went out of rampage and enveloped her whole body. The light became fire and ormed an armore covering her whole being. Rosetta saw the fire and passed out. It may have been too much for the little one to bear. Fool and abele were both dumbstruck.

"**The Red Burning Phoenix… chose her…" **Fool murmured.

"**You son of a b! Give her back to me!"**

The fire went in rampage with her anger. Fire surrounded Bale and immediately attacked him. He failed to defend himself. The flames of hatred engulfed him. He didn't care about the pain he was receiving. In his mind lies the will to at least protect Sora's body from the flames. Layla's rage blinded her and made her forget about Sora.

"**_Abele! What are you doing?! Forget the girl and get out of there! That woman is out of control!" _**Tomb was getting pissed off because of such unpredicted events.

"**NO!" You can save her right?"**

"**What?"**

"**You can bring her back!"**

"**You're insane! She's a thelmabuhr knight!"**

"**If she can be a thelmabuhr knight, she can also be just like me!"**

Tomb was really surprised about what Abele said. To make an enemy a comrade is like a suicide, he thought.

"It will be useless! She didn't want to fight as a thelmaburh knight. It is clear that she wont fight for our side!" "I"LL TAKE CARE OF THAT!" Abele was really determined. "Alright! I'll leave it up to you! Just get out of there now before you turn to ashes!" 

Abele made a small smile. **"Okay then!"**

"Hah!!!" 

Abele burst his energy against the flames and made his way through as he gently carried Sora. He thought he was safe but Layla had no plan of letting him go.

"You cat get away from me!" 

Once again flames engulfed Abele and Sora. Abele covered Sora with his wings and made an oath that he would protect her.

Fool saw the rampage of Layla's power. She was out of control.

"**Layla!" **Fool flew near her as he called out her name.

"Layla stop it! You're going to burn Sora into ashes!" 

"**You! YOU! This is also your fault!" **Layla screamed.

"**Eh?"**

"**If… you didn't …If you didn't gave Sora that unwanted power…"**

Fool started to feel that he was to blame and could only say Layla's name.

"**Then maybe… surely… she wouldn't end up like this…" **Layla continued.

River of tears burst out of her blue eyes. She wanted to blame everyone including herself for not having the power to save her, to protect her.

"**Ahh!!!" **Layla released more rampage. The whole rooftop was covered with angry flames.

-At the lower part of the building-

Everybody was having a great time on the dance floor but the others like Anna and Mia were contented on just sitting and keeping each other as a company.

" **I wonder where Ken and Leon is now…" **Mia said as she took a little sip of wine.

"**Heh…" **Anna made a small grin. **"You shouldn't wory about those guys. They're guys! They can take care of themselves..**

"**That's exactly it… They're both guys… and we both know that they were never good together."**

They both shared few moments of silence and sighed. **"Right…"**

"**HEY! KEN! LEON!" **Someone shouted.

Anna and Mia turned her heads. They examined the two boys and saw them quite burnt out and filthy.

"**Told ya…" **Mia said with a little sweat drop.

"**Uh… OH boy…"** Anna sighed.

Marian came running towards the boys.

"Hey? You two alright?" 

"**Yeah…" Both of them answered.**

"**Why don't you go to your room and change then go for a swim or something?" **Ms. Sarah said as she approached the boys.

"**Here's the key. Your room is at the 4th floor. It's room 412. It has a nice view."**

Mr. Hamilton handed the key to the both of them.

"**Who will take that room?" **Both of them asked.

"**You two of course. It's the only room left available."**

The two guys glared at each other by the side of their eyes signaling intensity.

"Ahem… Mr. Hamilton isn't that room just right beside Sora's?" 

Ms. Sarah knew the guys' weakness.

"**Eh…?" **Both of them were surprised.

"I'll take it!" Both of them said quickly and reached out their hands to the key. "You both take it…" Mr. Hamilton handed the key to both hands, 

"**Then it's settle…" **Ms. Sarah said with a smile.

"**Will they be okay?" **Mia asked.

"**They know better than to fight in front of Sora." ** Anna replied

"**HM… maybe…" **Said Mia with a sigh.

-Room 412-

Leon and Ken dumped their bags on their bed. They were both unhappy about the idea of sharing room and they couldn't help insulting each other in thoughts. They were silent but some questions were playing in there minds _"Does he really like Sora?", "What if Sora picks him and not me?"_

Leon went to the balcony. Leon leaned his back on the fence, feeling the fresh air. He rose up his chin and starred at the stars.

"Hmm…" 

Something caught his attention from the stars. A red light that almost look like flame.

"What the?" 

-At the rooftop-

Layla's rampage covered the whole rooftop. Abele enveloped himself and Sora with a barrier. Fool ran to the fainted Rosetta and used his own barrier.

"**Abele! Get out of here now! And at least take her with you. Please don't let her burn." **Fool said while his sweat drops fall on the g round. It was better to let the enemy take her than let her burn to ashes.

"PLEASE GO!" 

"**Even if you didn't say so, I will!"**

Abele flew out of the flames by his black wings with Sora's dead body in his arms.

-Room 412-

"**What's wrong leon?" **Ken asked as he noticed Leon's face change expression.

"The rooftop is burning!" 

"**Burning?" ** Ken went to the balcony to see.

"**I'll call for help!" **Leon reached for the phone.

Ken saw someone flew out of the flames. **"What… is that?" **It took him few moments to realize that it was Sora. **"SORA!"**

"**What!? Where!?" **Leon went to see.

They were both awestruck as they stared the black winged man carry Sora away.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

So sorry guys for the late update I was very busy.

I know it's not that good but I hoped you at least enjoyed reading it.

SEE YA


	7. Jimmu, Guardian of Daedalus

_**Chapter 7:Ken: The Amazing Jimmu! Guardian of Daedalus! **_

Both of the gents were awestruck as they watched the woman they love be taken away by a creature unknown to them.

As the guys were looking at the unbelievable scenery, a voice of a girl came through the door right after few knocks.

"**Ken? Leon? Are you two there? Hope you guys are not too tired because Boss wants to talk to you. Are you coming?" **

"**What in the world is that? Is it human?" **Ken's sweat dropped as these words came out of his mouth.

**"I don't know… but… what I know is… that THING… CREATURE or whatever it is called has Sora!"**

It was Mei at the door .She was tapping her foot while waiting for an answer. _"What's wrong with this boys. I hope they don't mind answering back." _After few more seconds she snapped.

**"Look! I don't wanna bother your _tender_ moments so I hope you don't mind answering me with a simple YES or NO?!"**

She was about to open the door when Leon suddenly pulled it open and run. Mei was about to say something when she was cut by Ken's worried voice.

**"Mei! Call for help!"**

Mei was in confusion and made an effort to ask why.

**"Just call for police, 911… firemen. Damn! Anyone!"** Ken immediately followed Leon.

**"What the hell is going on…"**

**"Look on the balcony!"** Ken said right before he turned at the corner.

**"_Balcony?"_**

Mei did as she was told. She went to the balcony and observed the scenery. It took her few seconds to see the faded scenery of a "bird". _"Is that a large bird?" _She couldn't see clearly what it was due to the large distance. She tried to focus her eyes more but she was distracted by a sudden noise of gushing flames. She couldn't believe what she saw.

**"The rooftop is burning!"**

She was in a state of panic. _"What should I do?"_

She went to the phone and called customer service in the hotel. It took sometime before someone could answer.

**"Hello? This is an emergency! The rooftop is burning!"**

**"Ma'am?"**

**"Call the fire department! Hurry up!"** Mei immediately dropped the phone and went to the elevator, hoping to catch up with ken and Leon.

-At the customer Service area-

The employee immediately contacted the nearest fire department right after, he ran towards Mr. Hamilton to inform him.

Mr. Hamilton was enjoying the company of friends that seemed to be very rich due to the heavy looking rings and expensive clothes. The employee whispered to Mr. Hamilton the predicament on the rooftop.

**"What! How is it possible? Are you serious?"**

**"Sir, I already contacted the fire department…"**

**"Hm? Is there something wrong Mr. Hamilton?"** Boss and Ms. Sarah approached.

"Please excuse me for a moment…" Mr. Hamilton said to his friends and went to talk to Boss and Ms. Sarah about the emergency.

-At the elevator-

**"Leon what are we going to do?"**

**"I don't know…."**

**"Go after Sora or…"**

**"THE ROOFTOP!"**

**"What?"**

**" Don't you remember? The THING we just so came from the rooftop!"**

**"We can't do anything there! Let the firemen handle it! I suggest we follow Sora!**

**"It's no use… we can't catch up to it! We should observe where it will go, then we'll follow it."**

**"So… the rooftop is the alternative huh…"** Ken removed his glasses and put it in his pocket.

**"So that we'll see where it's heading…**" Leon added.

The elevator reached its limit. The gents went running on the stairs towards the rooftop. After few steps they saw the opened door.

**"What the…?"** The gents could not believe what they saw. Its as if the door was a door towards the burning hell. They felt the great heat that made them sweat all-over.

They made few more steps and they saw someone lying, a young girl.

**"Rosetta!"** Their eyes both express great surprise. The flame was not engulfing the unconscious Rosetta.

**"What the hell is happening?"**

**"It's as if… there's a barrier or something…"**

"**We have no time to think about that Leon! We should help her now!"**

Leon was a bit surprised by the sudden change of Ken and nodded. Both boys went to help Rosetta.

Ken held Rosetta in his arms and said "Get a hold of yourself!!!!! Rosetta! Rosetta!"

**"Why now… Damn it… Get out of here now!"** Fool exclaimed

"_What am I saying? They can't hear me! What am I going to do!?"_

**"Ken… we should get out of here now! It's no use! We can't go through this fire!"**

Leon carried Rosetta and went down the stairs.

Ken followed but the flames somehow shut the door and enveloped it.

**"What the!? NO! I'm trapped!"**

**"What the?! KEN!!!!!!!!!! Damn it!" **Leon bruoght Rosetta down. He attempted to open the door but the knob was to hot for him that his right hand was severly burned.

**"KEN! I'm going to call for help! Hang on**

**"Damn! I have to protect Ken!"** Fool made his barrier larger to protect Ken.

Flames engulfed the whole rooftop. If not for the barrier, Fool and Ken would have been roasted to death. Although, Ken was kept safe by the barrier from the flame, he was not kept safe from the terrible fear that made his heart pump in a fast phase. Soon, Ken began to breath hard. There was something wrong. _"It hurts…"_ he said to himself, clenching a part of his shirt that covered his chest. It was his heart, pumping recklessly. The pain was overwhelming that his knees failed him.

"_My… my… heart… IT hurts… uhhh…"_

Fool was busy holding the barrier and did not realize that Ken was already unconscious.

Although the heat could not pass the barrier, Fool was covered with sweat, maybe because he was reaching his limit then.

Ken was ina place that was partially illuminated by a light that was slowly fading away.

"_So, this is what it feels to die…"_

Ken knew that right after the light completely wipe out, it was his end.

"_Fear not, for you are great… you are the light of yourself…"_a voice said.

Ken was dazzled as the light of life formed into a ball and came close to him.

"_It is time… for you… for us to be awaken…"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I' am you… and you are me. We are the same. The time has come to fulfill our destiny…"_

"_What?"_

Ken gazed at the magnificent ball. It was just near enough to feel the warmth it released.

-"I'am you and you are…me.."-

Ken somehow felt it was true. He reached for the ball and instantly, the ball merged with him.

Meanwhile, Fool was almost at his limit. He felt the flames penetrating his barrier.

**"If I don't do something now… me and Ken will…huh?"**

Finally Fool noticed Ken's supposed predicament.

**"What the? Ken? What happened?! NO… heart attack? The situation gave him too much stress… I cant hold on much longer… Is this the end?"**

He decided to focus his energy to keep the barrier going. It was all he could do. After few moments, he reached his limit. Ken's body glowed with golden aura. The flames avoided near contact from Fool and Ken.

**"What is this?"** Fool was awestruck. He stared at Ken from foot to head. Ken was releasing a significant aura that Fool found very familiar.

**"It's him… I cant believe it…"**

**"It's been a long time… Fool… no I mean Aslan of Wisteria"**

It was still ken in appearance and in voice but somehow it seemed he was a completely different person

**"Jimmu of Magnolia, The Great Sage, Guardian of Daedalus…" **Fool said and sighed with relief.

**"Destiny is giving a favor… OF all people… Ken huh… Anyway, let's talk later. My friend Layla needs** **help."** Fool followed and scratched his cheek.

**"She's in rampage huh… Reminds me of _her_…"**

**"Actually this is exactly the same situation back then…"**

Jimmu went silent. It seemed he was familiar about that _her_.

**"Just how long do you plan on standing there huh?"**

**"OH… sorry my friend."**

Jimmu walked through the flames. The flames instantly made way fro him. He walked towards the source if rampage -Layla. Finally, he was able to reach her.

A large ball of flame was floating about two to three meters from the floor. Jimmu's face expressed pity, for he felt the sadness that controlled the flames.

His hands reached for the large ball of flame, hoping that somehow he will be able to ease Layla's heart that was torn apart by the loss of her beloved.

"_Creating a barrier of flames to seal herself… She might be even better than __her__."_

**"Layla… you cant seal yourself here forever… You have to get a hold of yourself…"**

He forced his hands inside the large ball of flame.

_-to be continued-_

_Note: So sorry for such a very late update. It's as if destiny is against me on writing this story. I know many of you guys are not a fond of Sora x Layla pairing but I like it!_

_So this is certainly be a sora x layla fic okay?_

_Some are looking for Yuri. I'm not really a fond of him but I have no choice but to insert him in the next chapter because he is one of the supporting casts after all!_

_ Pls. Leave comments or suggestions! Or email me _


End file.
